Staffing companies match millions of people to millions of jobs. Currently, almost three million people per day are employed by staffing companies. A wide variety of methods are used to match job candidates to open positions. The process of staffing jobs, however, is not without its drawbacks. The odds of a successful hire are often no greater than 50 percent in today's workplace. Because highly qualified job candidates are not answering conventional ads, hiring managers are not trained interviewers, and the demand for talented professionals is high, the process becomes ever more difficult, time-consuming and expensive.
A commonly-used approach to matching job candidates to open positions involves the identification of a candidate's skills so as to match that candidate with an open position requiring those skills. Although this is a good way to find people who have the general qualifications for a particular job, there are a myriad of other characteristics and factors that are not considered when using this method. Another common approach to matching job candidates to open positions involves the use of directed questions to evaluate the job candidate. The results of the evaluation are used to compare the candidate to the open position and identify a match, if any. Again, although this approach may succeed in identifying certain similarities between a job candidate and a job, there are many other factors that should be taken into consideration when hiring the right person for an open position.
Furthermore, the conventional interview process consists of setting up and carrying out various interviews between selected interviewers and the job candidates. Subsequently, interviewers are asked for feedback on the job candidates. The conventional interview process, however, has its drawbacks. Problems with the convention interview process include a lack of preparation by the interviewers, which can result in anxiety or concern in the job candidate being interviewed, as well as a misuse of time since the interview is not productive. Additionally, the feedback provided by interviewers during the conventional interview process often revolves around the interviewer's personal comfort or personal style, not the attributes and skills that are most pertinent to the job. This results in hiring that is not based on facts and the needs of the company, but rather subjective preferences and conjecture. Moreover, the conventional interview process often involves a group meeting of interviewers wherein the job candidates are discussed. Meetings of this type are often dominated by the opinions of the highest ranking participant, instead of a true exchange of the most pertinent feedback on the job candidates.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient way of managing the process of interviewing candidates for a job.